


Birthday Surprise

by madameruth



Series: All You Need Is Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameruth/pseuds/madameruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna gives Kathryn a gift she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

I'm getting old, Kathryn Janeway thought.   
  
It wasn't a particularly original thought for her to have on her birthday, but she had it anyway as she wandered down the dimly lit corridors of the Federation starship Voyager. The stroll through ship had become a Janeway tradition of sorts, something she'd begun on the Icarus as an ensign more than twenty years ago. Each year she would roam whatever ship she had been assigned to, deck by deck, reflecting on her life... where she had been... where she was going. Taking her first birthday stroll through the corridors of the Icarus, Ensign Kathryn Janeway never imagined that she would one day captain a ship of her own. It was something that had never even occurred to her. She was a scientist, always had been. The idea of command seemed as remote as.. falling in love, and yet she had managed to do both.  
  
Kathryn smiled. The past year of her life had given her so many wonderful moments to reflect on that it was hard not to be overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of it all. She was happy. She was truly happy, more content and satisfied than she ever had been at any other point in her life. In spite of everything that had happened over the last four years, Kathryn Janeway was the happiest person in the universe and she knew there was only one reason for that: B'Elanna Torres.   
  
The fiery, half Klingon chief engineer had become so much a part of her being that she couldn't fathom a life without that dear, sweet woman. It would be no life. She would perish; wither away to nothingness. Her need for B'Elanna was so great it made her entire body ache, and knowing B'Elanna needed her in exactly the same way made her insides flutter, made her feel... young.   
  
Kathryn moved through the corridor with a renewed sense of purpose, nodding pleasantries to passing crewmembers as she hurried through her yearly ritual then headed back to her quarters. She found B'Elanna setting two places at the dinner table, moving to the rhythm of the soft music playing overhead and looking adorable dressed in a white silk blouse and a of pair navy blue trousers.   
  
B'Elanna looked up and smiled. "Happy Birthday, my Kathryn. Did you enjoy your walk?"  
  
"Mmmm, " Kathryn purred. She kicked off her boots then joined B'Elanna at the table, coming up from behind and sliding her arms around the other woman's slim waist. She rested her chin on B'Elanna's shoulder. "Somewhere on deck eleven I started to have passionate thoughts about you."  
  
"Oh, really?" B'Elanna mused.  
  
"Mmhmm, " Kathryn nodded. "And by the time I got to deck twelve I was positively... frisky." She pressed her lips to B'Elanna's neck, kissing lightly, then nipping even harder.

B'Elanna sighed. "Ohhh... do you have any idea what you do to me?"  
  
Kathryn began to nibble B'Elanna's earlobe. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" She ground her pelvis into B'Elanna's backside and B'Elanna responded by pushing back against her.   
  
"I think I have some idea, " B'Elanna whispered.  
  
Kathryn slid her hands upward to cup her lover's breast, squeezing and caressing the ample mounds. "Mmmm.. I have all sorts of ideas. Shall we adjourn to the bedroom and discuss them?"  
  
"I'd prefer a demonstration, " B'Elanna replied hoarsely.  
  
Kathryn smiled, brushing her thumbs against B'Elanna's hardened nipples. "That can be arranged." She took B'Elanna by the hand and led her to the bedroom where they delighted in undressing each other, exchanging kisses and caresses as clothes ended up scattered on the floor. Kathryn urged B'Elanna toward the bed without much effort, smiling hungrily as B'Elanna lay flat against the mattress with arms and legs open wide to accept her. Kathryn quickly laid down on top of her, kissing B'Elanna deeply... hungrily, one hand trailing downwards to tangle in the thick patch of fur that covered the other woman's mound. B'Elanna growled between kisses as Kathryn twisted the matted hair around her finger, tugging lightly until B'Elanna gasped and arched under her care. Slowly, she began kissing her way down, her hand never straying from B'Elanna's mons even as she moved to suckle a breast.   
  
"Mmmm... yes," B'Elanna moaned.   
  
Kathryn circled the nipple with her tongue before taking it between her lips, sucking gently at first then more vigorously, using lips, tongue, teeth and fingers to elicit even more cries of passion from her needy Klingon lover. She moved from one breast to the other, teasing the nipples, taking as much of the sweet flesh into her mouth as she could while gently caressing the soft, wet folds of her lover's sex with two fingers. B'Elanna writhed underneath her, muttering breathlessly with each kiss and caress. Kathryn began to rub B'Elanna's sex more firmly, pressing into her with the pads of her fingers. B'Elanna moaned deeply, hands roving up and down Kathryn's back in long strokes, grasping her buttocks, kneading them until she grunted with pleasure. Kathryn kissed a lazy trail downward, across B'Elanna's belly, along her hips, swirling her tongue against B'Elanna's inner thigh.   
  
"Please," B'Elanna begged.   
  
Kathryn fluidly slid her shoulders under B'Elanna's legs, burying her face in the sweetness of the other woman's sex. B'Elanna cried out, body arching as Kathryn swirled her tongue between the swollen netherlips in search of B'Elanna's desire. She covered the length of B'Elanna's cleft with sloppy wet kisses before plunging in again to lap wildly at the silken pink folds. There was just no way she could get enough of the sweet honey that oozed over her lips. Kathryn licked it up, every drop, demanding more and receiving it in spades. B'Elanna gasped and sighed with every touch, body trembling. Kathryn at long last acknowledged the aching need B'Elanna do desperately needed soothing, flicking her tongue against the hardened nub of flesh that was B'Elanna's clit. B'Elanna whimpered.   
  
"Is that what you want, hmm?" Kathryn teased. She took B'Elanna clit between her lips, sucking gently until B'Elanna cried out, then sucking much harder, punishing her lover's clit until she was awash in B'Elanna's pleasure. Kathryn continued kissing and licking B'Elanna's sex until the last remnants of orgasm subsided then slid up to lay beside B'Elanna's quivering body, fingers lightly stroking the ridges on her lover's brow.   
  
"I love that so much, " B'Elanna sighed.   
  
"I know, " Kathryn said.  
  
"I love you even more."  
  
"Mmmm, " Kathryn murmured. "More than having your ridges played with? I must have done something right."  
  
"Everything, " B'Elanna whispered.   
  
Kathryn found B'Elanna's mouth and covered it with her own, the kiss a searing jolt of electricity that surged through them both. B'Elanna took control then and was quickly poised above her, kissing her so deeply she could feel it in her toes. Kathryn raked her fingernails down B'Elanna's back, tracing the sinewy muscles that rippled under her touch.   
  
"Take me, Lanna, " Kathryn muttered. "Take me." B'Elanna responded by nipping her throat, tiny love bites that made her gasp and moan with desire, a desire that soon bloomed out of control as the love bites moved from her throat.. to her shoulder.. to her breast. Kathryn arched to push more of herself into B'Elanna's hungry mouth, crying out softly as B'Elanna seized a nipple and sucked it voraciously. The pleasure was exquisite, rippling over her like waves of warm water. She eased her fingers between the cleft of B'Elanna's buttocks, teasing her lover's anus. B'Elanna growled, biting her nipple playfully. Kathryn pushed she finger into B'Elanna's anus and B'Elanna practically roared, devouring her nipples with a hunger that was almost frightening. Kathryn wriggled under the assault, muttering breathlessly as B'Elanna drove her to the peak of madness just by sucking her breasts.   
  
It seemed like an eternity before she felt B'Elanna's lips against her tummy, moving downward. Kathryn sucked in a sharp breath, quaking with desire.. with the need to be touched.. the need for B'Elanna to touch her. As if reading her mind, B'Elanna easily slipped two fingers between the slick folds of her sex, pumping in and out of her at an unmerciful pace. Kathryn cried out, bucking against B'Elanna's hand. She saw no mercy. B'Elanna stroked in and out of her, pushing deeply into her wetness with hard, firm strokes that made her moan with every thrust.   
  
"Yes," Kathryn sighed. "Oh god! Yes..." B'Elanna plunged in and out, using a well placed thumb to pummel her clit. Kathryn felt the pressure building up inside her, a rumbling ache in her belly. She did nothing to hold it back. She wanted to come hard and fast and B'Elanna knew it, thrusting deeper and deeper into her sex. Kathryn arched, muscles tightening around B'Elanna's fingers as she climaxed. Then B'Elanna lowered the boom, licking her sex frantically even as her body still shuddered from the lingering effect of her first orgasm. It was heaven. There wasn't a part of her body that didn't tingle. Every nerve in her body was alive and singing, making her dizzy with pleasure. The instant B'Elanna began sucking her clit Kathryn lost it. She came with a loud shout that she was certain would reverberate throughout the entire ship. It was madness barely contained. B'Elanna never let up. Even as Kathryn came _again_  B'Elanna continued devouring her sex, licking and sucking her tender flesh until she was utterly spent.   
  
Kathryn sagged back against the bed, dimly aware of B'Elanna draped across her, head resting on her belly. She reached down and stroked B'Elanna's dark hair. "You are so good to me."  
  
"You're worth it, " B'Elanna said.  
  
"I thank the stars for having you in my life, " Kathryn whispered.  
  
B'Elanna looked up at her and smiled. "I thought it was just me."  
  
"No, " Kathryn said. She nuzzled B'Elanna's cheek with the back of her hand. "Not just you..."  
  
B'Elanna kissed her belly, crawling up to lay beside her. "Listen, you. Don't think I forgot about your birthday. I have something for you." She reached into the drawer of the night stand and pulled out a small box tied with a red ribbon. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."  
  
"Lanna, " Kathryn said. "You didn't have to..."  
  
"I wanted to, " B'Elanna said, getting excited. "Go on, open it."  
  
"I feel like I'm five years old, " Kathryn muttered. She undid the ribbon and carefully opened the box. Inside was a small, oblong device not much bigger than her thumb. Kathryn took it out and studied it for a long, thoughtful moment. "It's... lovely."  
  
B'Elanna giggled. "You don't even know what it is."  
  
"Uh, no, " Kathryn admitted. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. So, what is it?"  
  
"It's a prototype for a new portable holo-emitter, " B'Elanna said.   
  
Kathryn gasped in genuine astonishment. The portable holo-emitter was a curiosity, a fluke, a product of twenty-ninth century technology that by happenstance had fallen into their possession. Duplicating that technology seemed impossible without disassembling the original, which of course was out of the question. Even then Kathryn didn't think it was likely. Leave it to B'Elanna Torres to prove her wrong. Again.  
  
"You are amazing, " Kathryn whispered.   
  
"Mmmm, " B'Elanna purred. "Something I always like to hear after sex."  
  
"That too, " Kathryn said.  
  
B'Elanna grinned. "So what are you waiting for, Kathryn? Activate it!"  
  
"Hmmm?" Kathryn frowned. "I thought... I thought this was it."  
  
"Nope, " B'Elanna beamed. "Just a means to an end. Go on! Go on!"  
  
Kathryn laughed. She ran her fingers delicately over the portable holo-emitter and, swallowing hard, flicked the tiny switch. There came a soft hiss as the emitter went on line, and then, Kathryn found herself holding... a puppy.  
  
It was the most adorable thing she had ever laid eyes upon, a round ball of fur the color of caramel. The dog had luminous brown eyes, inquisitive, full of life. It was panting happily, its little pink tongue hanging limply from the side of its mouth...  _her_  mouth, Kathryn quietly discerned. She knew the breed because it was her favorite, and it was the same as her dog she had back on earth- irish setter. She was touched B'Elanna remembered.  
  
Kathryn tried not to cry but couldn't help it, the tears came of their own volition and in the end she just let them. The irish setter pup bounced in her arms, yelping excitedly. Kathryn brought the dog to her face and nuzzled it, letting it lick the tears away. She laughed and cried at the same time.  
  
"B'Elanna..."  
  
"You like her?"  
  
"Oh, yes, " Kathryn whispered. "How can I... I mean..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, " B'Elanna said. "The look on your face when you saw her is all I need."  
  
Kathryn shook her head, not for the first time wondering what she had done to deserve B'Elanna Torres. She held the puppy at arms length, studying the squirming little bundle of fur. "Where's the emitter? I don't even see it!"  
  
"Hidden under the collar, " B'Elanna said.  
  
"Amazing, " Kathryn muttered. "How... how real is she?"  
  
"Well, " B'Elanna mused. "I wouldn't worry about cleaning up piles of holo-poop, if that's what you mean. I've programmed her to mature naturally, and when she reaches adulthood she'll stay that way."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Hmmm, " B'Elanna said, deep in thought. "Well.. allowing for continuous use, and the accumulation of new data over time.. I'd guess the power cell I used should last about five hundred years, give or take a decade."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Does she have a name?"  
  
"Not yet, " B'Elanna said. "That's for you to decide."  
  
Kathryn considered that for a long, thoughtful moment. "I think I'll name her... Nellie."  
  
"Nellie, " B'Elanna repeated, agreeing.   
  
Kathryn nodded. "It was my grandmother's name."  
  
"I think it's wonderful."  
  
"I think _you're_  wonderful, " Kathryn said. She folded B'Elanna into her arms and her lover snuggled into the embrace, resting that lovely face on her shoulder and draping an arm across her belly. Nellie immediately nuzzled between them, curling up into a tight little ball. Kathryn sighed contentedly.   
  
"You know something?"  
  
"Hmmm, " B'Elanna purred lazily.   
  
"I think we just became a family."  
  
"I like it, " B'Elanna said.  
  
Kathryn smiled, bending down to lightly kiss a ridged Klingon brow. "So do I. It's the best present you could have given me."


End file.
